


tell me when you're sober ( kiss me when you mean it)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied DoTae, Implied dojae, M/M, don't worry he has a decent life just a lil sad, doyoung leads on, jungwoo is a bit alcoholic, mention of taeyong and jaehyun, sicheng and ten are the bartenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jungwoo's sober thoughts are what bothers him the most, he tries drowning them with alcohol and alongside drinking a couple of shots Doyoung slipped into his life.





	tell me when you're sober ( kiss me when you mean it)

**Author's Note:**

> this is republish but a different rendition of it, i wasnt satisfied with how the other turned out so i rewrote it ;___; 
> 
> cc: nomark, if you have any questions <(^__^)/

Jungwoo doesn’t know why he brings himself to the bar every single passing night, was it the comforting feeling of not being sober enough to say senseless words? Or the feeling of forgetting everything after blacking out for the night? He doesn’t know, he just wants the aching from his heart to stop, so he drowns in intoxication blinding him from whatever was going on.

He does notice that someone sits beside him, dumping the heavy suitcase onto the counter and taking a sit. He lifts his head observing the other who was wearing a suit compare to his denim jacket over some t-shirt and some pants. It’s been awhile since someone decided that the counter was a good place to sit down at the bar so Jungwoo observes him quietly as he orders his drink, beer.

He snickers he doesn’t know why, the guy beside him whips his head to the sound and frowned looking offended.

“Did you just snicker?”

“And what if I did?”

“Excuse me!” Doyoung says as he slams his hand onto the the counter, creating enough noise to catch the bartender's attention.

Winwin, the bartender looks over to his side.

“Can you give me your strongest one?”

Winwin just shrugs and pulls out some alcoholic drink that is out of Doyoung’s knowledge about this things.

"Drink it.” The bartender says as he serve it to Doyoung.

“Thanks.” He said as he looked at the drink inside the glass.

He can’t help but notice the smirk forming on the face of this guy beside him as he glance upon the glass that is in his hands.

Doyoung drinks it, and immediately coughs it out looking horrified as if some poison was mixed into it.

“This could kill!”

The guy laughs out loud.

“Can you stop making fun of me?!”

“What the hell are you even doing drinking that when you can’t take alcohol.”

Doyoung takes the glass up to his lips again, closing his eyes as he gulp down the whole thing.

“What are you doing! That could set your throat on fire!” Jungwoo said as he tries to take the glass from the other.

“What would you know!” He said as his eyes slowly flutter, head heavy from the sensation his body is feeling.

_Oh he’s drunk._

“Me? Oh a lot, honey.”

“I just! hope this poison, god the taste! Would make me forget.”

Jungwoo stops laughing, Winwin instinctively looked over.

“Hey?” He waves a hand over the stranger's face seeing if he was sleeping or not.

“I’m Doyoung.” He suddenly blurts out, head still spinning.

“Jungwoo.” He introduced himself.

“Alright Jungwoo! Are you drunk? You keep on swaying!”

“No, sweetie you are the one drunk.”

“Oh me?” And he passes out.

Jungwoo doesn’t expect Doyoung to come back again the next night but he was there, the moment Jungwoo was again drowning in alcohol he heard the loud thumped of his suitcase settling down onto the counter.

The habit turned more regular than what Jungwoo concluded by the two weeks they were meeting. They’re still here drinking every night except Jungwoo seems more sober every night than before.

“Why are people such assholes?”

“No one is really that nice, Doyoung.”

He drinks.

“I mean what does our supervisor has against me that he keeps dumping his stupid workload onto me!”

He slams his glass against the table which Ten took and offered a new cocktail.

“I’m so sorry I keep on ranting about my day.”

“No, it’s fine.”

Jungwoo counted, it was a few months after their first meeting, when Jungwoo felt that he was scared of growing attached to the ranting boy next to him. He shouldn’t have looked that much at Doyoung to notice he was pretty. So he blurts out the word _‘pretty’_ as a blush creeps to his face. Doyoung raises an eyebrow at his remark and stared him down, he uncomfortably fixes his position as Doyoung placed the glass down.

“You think...I’m pretty?”

“Who wouldn’t? Anyone with eyes can tell you’re a work of art.”

Jungwoo says and gulps down his drink.

“Are you still sober?”

“Yes I am, sober enough to tell you that you don’t deserve to be cheated on.”

Jungwoo pauses, realizing what he had just said and cautiously looked at Doyoung to see if his expression has changed, it did but he smiled quite different from what he expected but this is better he thinks.

He drinks down the shot in front of him as he tried to drown the weird feeling in his heart.’It’s not emotions, it’s the alcohol doing the work.’ he convinced himself otherwise.

Jungwoo thinks the opposite, he knew he was falling since they shared a couple of chitchat with some drinks, when Doyoung would hold his hands when he’s near to sleeping off the counter, smiling at him. He drinks down everything clouding his mind and by the moment Doyoung arrived he was drunk, like the first time he came here.

“Oh no, baby what made you do this?”

Doyoung said as he cupped the other’s cheeks, Jungwoo just laughs. _‘You.’_ His mind answered but his lips didn’t comply with saying it.

When Jungwoo sobered up he knew he shouldn’t be harboring any feelings over someone who had the same reason as him to sit there, he knew he shouldn’t but he can’t help it. He knew it would break him but he took the risk that night when Doyoung told him he had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen.

“Your eyes are so pretty, I would choose to look at them as a scenery if I could.”

“Doyoung, what the hell is that even? Is this some type of drunk confession? If it is I’m not taking it.”

“I’m fully sober, Jungwoo. I know what I said and what I feel.”

“Prove me then.”

The rest of it were blurred out in Jungwoo’s memories but he does remember Doyoung’s lips on his, back pressed against the wall at the back of the bar. They kissed and he knew he couldn’t hate this no matter how much he knew he shouldn’t do it, so he used the alcohol as the reason to kiss back. He reciprocated the kiss harsher than the soft ones Doyoung gave him, the other let him take control and he looks at the panting Doyoung who now has his back pressed against the wall.

“Oh how the tables have turned.”

Doyoung laughs.

They made out that night, at the back of the bar without anyone noticing.

The next night came, and Jungwoo can’t calm himself, was it wrong that he kissed back? Should he just apologize and tell Jungwoo he was drunk that he didn’t know what he was doing? This is the first time he couldn’t drown his shouting thoughts with alcohol, he snapped out of his thinking when Doyoung held his hands, smiling at him. Maybe it was fine for awhile, Doyoung can heal Jungwoo, he knew he can.

They decided to meet at Jungwoo’s house the next night. He was greeted with kisses the moment Doyoung steps in and he just laughs at how clingy this guy is. They watched movies and cuddled at the small sofa, when Doyoung was too focused watching he slipped off the other and went to the balcony to smoke. He felt a peck on his cheek which startled him but he just laughs as Doyoung wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him from the back.

Doyoung detaches himself from the other and takes the cigarette from Jungwoo’s fingers, pulling him by the neck for a kiss before he complains.

“Stop smoking will you?”

He just shrugs.

Doyoung crosses his arms and pouts. Jungwoo kisses him softly this time and lifts his chin to look at his eyes.

“I’ll try, sweetheart. I’m not promising anything.”

“That’s better.”

Doyoung leans in for a peck but Jungwoo doesn’t let him go after and deepens the kiss.

They met on Saturday again in the bar. Jungwoo was drinking a non-alcoholic beverage when Doyoung arrived and held his hands.

“Doyoung?” 

“Yes, babe?” Doyoung turned to look at Jungwoo with expectant eyes.

“Who broke your heart?” Doyoung froze as he avoided meeting eyes with Jungwoo.

“Ah, I think I shouldn’t have said that, you don’t h- 

“Taeyong.” Doyoung stares at his shot and gulps it down in one take.

Jungwoo hummed and looked at the drink in front of him.

“Jaehyun.”

Winwin stops what he is doing and Ten looks attentively at the two.

“I guess they were assholes.” He said sensing the tension as he drinks the shot.

Doyoung was silent, Ten cleared his throat and that snapped Winwin back to reality.

_“I loved him, Woo. I can’t exactly go on saying he was an asshole even if he was.”_

He drinks his second shot.

Jungwoo knew it by that time but he denied it within himself, deeming himself selfish for once.

He wasn’t surprise when no one showed up the next night nor the following nights after it. He should have expected this, he knew the other kept that subject sensitive but Jungwoo didn’t know why but now he knows, he is certain.

One month has passed and Jungwoo was about to grab some coffee when his eyes met with the familiar dark brown eyes he used to stare at.

_Doyoung._

Hands intertwined with someone different and unfamiliar. Jungwoo kept his unfazed expression even when Doyoung looked at him with longingness, ‘It’s fake.’ he says in his mind. He didn’t know why he felt needles pricking his heart but it hurts so much that he was suffocating. He couldn’t bare it, how could he do this? What the hell were they even to Doyoung? A toy? A tool to stitch him back? Jungwoo looks away first, making sure the other was gone before looking back. Just like that he was out of Jungwoo’s life.

Jungwoo was at the bar again, drinking his thoughts away feeling hurt and broken by everything he saw earlier today. Doyoung and him never properly gave a label to their relationship but that doesn’t mean he can be played with, so he drinks. Drowning the truth that he loves Doyoung but couldn’t tell him,and now he is with someone new. He was again here trying to erase the same person that made him stop and now gave him the exact same reason to sit here again at nights.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
